California
| image = File:None.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = The State of California; Cali; The Golden State | category = | galaxy = Milky Way | system = Sol system | planet = Earth | country = United States of America | state = N/A | city = N/A | locale = Western U.S. | residents = | poi = Beverly Hills, Hollywood, Los Angeles, Modesto, Palm Springs, Pasadena, San Diego, San Francisco, San Pedro; Santa Barbara; Santa Monica | 1st = }} California is a U.S. State within the continental United States and is located on the Western coast of the country. It is the third largest state by area and the most populous state. Continuities The 4400 The character of Maia Rutledge and her parents, Mister and Mrs. Rutledge were both from Crescent City, California. 4400: Pilot Star Trek Although little of the Star Trek mythos takes place on the planet Earth, California is one of the more notable Earth-based locales. Starfleet Command and Starfleet Academy are both located in the city of San Francisco. Points of Interest ; Crescent City: Crescent City is the county seat and only incorporated city in Del Norte County, California. Named for the crescent-shaped stretch of sandy beach south of the city, the city had a total population of 4,006 in the 2000 census with an estimated population of 7,300 (2002), which includes inmates at Pelican Bay State Prison, also within the city limits. Crescent City is the site of the Redwood National Park headquarters. Films that take place in * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (partially) * The Monster That Challenged the World * Star Trek (2009) (partially) * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home TV shows that take place in * ALF * Planet of the Apes (TV series) Characters from * Buck Bokai * Gillian Taylor * Maia Rutledge * Mary Rutledge * Miles J. Bennell * Victor Rutledge People who were born in * Ashley Judd * Benji Gregory * Brad Garrett * Bradford Dillman * Cameron Litvack * Carrie Fisher * Chris Carter * David Newman * Don Marshall * Elizabeth Mitchell * Forrest J. Ackerman * Gary Kurtz * Galyn Görg * George Lucas * Jack Gleason * Jack N. Green * Jerry Goldsmith * Kevin Scott * L.B. Abbott * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali * Michael Murphy * Morris Chestnut * Norman Rockett * Pat Michenaud * Paul Walker * Rockne S. O'Bannon * Lance Guest * Ted Butcher * Victor Fresco * Vivian Kubrick * Walter Hill * William Sylvester People who died in * Albert Glasser * Art Cruickshank * Bea Arthur * Bernard Gordon * Bruce Cabot * Bud Abbott * Carolyn Jones * Cecil Redick * Dean Jagger * Dick Wilson * Don Siegel * Don Watters * Douglas Adams * Eli Dunn * Edwin Jerome * Franklin J. Schaffner * George E. Swink * Gerd Oswald * Harry Essex * Irwin Allen * Jack Gleason * Jack Finney * Kim Manners * Kurt Kasznar * L.B. Abbott * Lionel Newman * Philip Yordan * Gary Brockette * Gordon Carroll * Howard Keel * Howard Schwartz * Jack Gwillim * Jerry Goldsmith * John Newland * Lon Chaney, Jr. * Mary Alice Moore * Mort Abrahams * Nathan Juran * Nelson Olmsted * Norman Rockett * Paul Zastupnevich * Percy Helton * Phil Brown * Randy Stone * Richard P. McDonagh * Ron Randell * Saul Bass * Steve Sekely * Terry Nation * Vic Perrin * Walter M. Scott * William Hopper * William Sylvester External Links * at Wikipedia * California Official Website * California at Memory Alpha * California at Headhunter's Horror House References ---- Category:California